The Adventures of Skye: The Dangers Of Sugar and Sharpies
by SAMtheAvenger
Summary: Skye is easily bored. That usually leads to her getting into very...interesting situations. So...I guess that makes her an interesting person? Meh. Superheroes and Secret Agents alike should all be warned. Sugar rush/Minor pre-SkyeWard/Sharpie fun/General randomness/First in the 'Adventures of Skye'verse


**Skye is easily bored. That usually leads to her getting into very...interesting situations. So...I guess that makes her an interesting person? Meh. Superheroes and Secret Agents alike should all be warned.**

**Sugar rush/Minor pre-SkyeWard/Sharpie fun/General randomness/ First in the 'Adventures of Skye'verse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. , House, Supernatural, or any of the songs and junk food mentioned- just the odd plotline.**

_**The Adventures of Skye**_

_**The Danger of Sugar and Sharpies**_

Skye was thoroughly bored. Bored and alone.

Well, not _alone_, per say- just the only person on the Bus that was conscious.

Don't ask; it goes something along the lines of a variation of knockout gas that left all the occupants of the Bus incapacitated, sans her and May. The older woman was flying the high-tech aircraft, which left Skye unentertained.

That was never a good thing.

After five minutes of fidgeting and seventeen minutes of House, Skye decided maybe some snacking would help her boredom. She raided the kitchen and went back to the sofa with an armful of Pringles, cookies, marshmallows, Skittles, M&M's and several cans of Cream Soda. She dug into her snack pile whilst watching an episode of Supernatural; Sam and Dean were trapped in the TV network.

She idly wondered the real life possibility of transporting yourself into the TV; every fangirl's dream... not that she was a fangirl! She _totally_ wasn't. Totally. Okay so maybe she was a little bit.

Twelve episode's later, _Counting Stars _was pounding through the speakers and Skye was bopping along and singing to it; she had a teal Sharpie in her hand as she stood over Fitz, drawing on his face, like she had already done to Simmons. Wasn't her fault the team were just _lying there_, _completely unprotected_. Totally wasn't.

_"__Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be!"_

She bit into another cookie as she drew on a pair of sideburns to match his bottle top glasses and moustache. She took a picture of him before moving onto Coulson. She drew a scruffy 'A' and 'C' on each cheek, a star on his nose and wrote 'Captain America' on his forehead, remembering to take a photo after she was done. She danced and twirled around the lounge to Clarity, taking swigs of her Cream Soda, before moving over to her SO.

_"__If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"_

Aw, her R2D2 looked so sweet when he was chemically passed out.

Huh. That sounded weird. Never mind- he still looked so sweet! Probably because he was unnaturally good looking.

Wow. The sugar was _really_ getting to her.

Oh well! Time to draw on his gorgeous face!

Hmmm...a heart there...'Property of SKYE' because, why not? Hmm there was something miss..ah ha!

She skipped over to her bunk and grabbed a tube of red lipstick, applying whilst continuing to hum along to the song. She tilted Ward's face up slightly and placed a kiss on his cheek, keeping her lips pressed to his face till she was sure the lipstick mark would come out on his creamy skin (she would firmly deny any accusations that she actually just enjoyed the feeling of her lips touching him).

Once she ceased contact, she danced back over to her bunk (THERE WAS NO. SENTIMENTAL. GAZES. OKAY!.) and traded her lipstick for a can of hairspray, carefully applying the fixative to the area of the lipstick- just to ensure its longevity and make it a little tricky to get off.

She tossed the can back on her bed before going over to her SO to record the evidence. She decided that she absolutely, most definitely needed a selfie with him (she'd most likely never get the opportunity _ever_ again) and placed her face next to his, an arm wrapped around his broad shoulders and upper torso (again; she'd never, ever, _ever_ have the opportunity to do this _ever_ again), a pout on her red painted lips. She put a marshmallow in her mouth, twirling around to the music.

_"__In this world full of people, there's one killing me, and if we only die once, I wanna die with you."_

She froze in her spin to see Melinda May stood with a single raised brow. There was a pause.

"What sugar high?! Psshh I'm not on a sugar high! Hahaha!" Skye ended the unconvincing bit of dialogue with an awkward and nervous giggle. Smooth Skye.

"..."

"..."

"Send me the pictures."

"Done!" She offered May a cookie and a can of Cream Soda. May smirked before taking the offered sugar supply.

_"__I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. This is it, the apocalypse, woah."_

Ward awoke groggily- something he had conditioned himself not to do, so he really must've been fully out for the count. As his vision cleared, the ceiling of the Bus came into sight and the events preceding his unwanted knock out came back to mind. He groaned and sat up, running a hand through his short dark hair. He looked to see Fitz still out cold with his mouth agape. It was only then he noticed the music playing through the speakers and Skye dancing and singing along with a can of Cream Soda in her hand.

Wait- what?

"Skye?" Ward would deny any later comments about how 'adorably confused' he sounded.

She spun round and her red lips blossomed into a mischievous grin. He idly wondered why she was wearing lipstick (not that he minded).

"Mornin' Robocop! Or should I say 'afternoon' since it's like four? Eh, I dunno. Gawd your face looks amazing!" She gushed out in a single breath. It took a minute for his sleep-addled brain to process. By then, she had danced away to...somewhere, and Coulson was waking up. The Level 8 Agent sat up with a groan and looked at him for a moment. Ward stared back. There was writing on his face. Ward tried to hold in smirk.

"That's an...interesting look you've got going there sir." Coulson's brows furrowed ever so slightly before he got up to go to the toaster (carefully avoiding wrappers and soda cans as he went). He stood frozen as he looked at his reflection, and then turned to the younger man. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Thanks. I like what you've done- it's quite a declaration." Was the only thing he said before he walked off (probably to find May).

Ward allowed confusion to spill onto his facial features before cautiously making his way over to the toaster.

...

A flush crept up his neck.

Oh dear God why?

_"__SKYE!"_ A sugar crazed giggle could be heard on the Bus.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo, it's Sam. It's an <em>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D <em>story, with a little pre-SkyeWard and sugar and sharpies and it was...really random. I think it was brought on by selfie's or something. I dunno man.**

**But, yes, I hope you enjoy this and I don't think I'm gonna continue this. It was really random. I may do more oneshot's in this sort of _'The Adventures of Skye'_verse though; could be cool, ya know?**

**Also, songs used include (in order of appearance): Counting Stars by OneRepublic, Clarity by Zedd ft Foxes, Something I Need by OneRepublic and Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.**

**Side note; Cream Soda is nice c:**

**So yes, enjoy this dose of crazy, reviews, faves and follows are all welcomed and I hope you liked this!**

**Peace out.**


End file.
